A Kitsune and Z Warriors
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith-Ari. During the Sasuke Retrieval arc, Naruto finds himself pulled into another world. What if he was taken in by a certain Saiyan, and what new and wild adventures will come of this?
1. Chapter 1

A Kitsune and Z Warriors

Chap 1

Summary: During the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Naruto finds himself in a new world. What if he was found by a certain Saiyan, and taken under his wing? Now how will Naruto's life turn upside-down?

Based off of the challenge by the Sith-Ari.

Slight AU

Extremely powerful/intelligent/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu/kugutsu/hitogutsu/ki Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Goku/Chi-Chi Vegeta/Bulma Krillin/18 Gohan/Videl Tien/Launch

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT

BORDER BETWEEN FIRE COUNTRY AND RICE FIELD COUNTRY: VALLEY OF THE END

A 15-year old Naruto szumaki formerly Namikaze sat against a tree, while he kept a gaze on the two people lying in front of him. In front of him was the body of Sasuke Uchiha, and his unconscious brother Menma. "All right, everything is done, now I just have to figure what I'll do from here, since going back to that pitiful village is out of the question" Naruto said, as he ran his hand through his silver/white hair. Now you might be asking yourselves what has happened to cause such a stir. Let's go down a trip on memory lane.

FLASHBACK 15 YEARS PRIOR

Fifteen years ago, Minato Namikaze fought a masked man who had unleashed the Kyuubi upon Konoha. Minato was successful in holding the masked man off, and performed a fuinjutsu to summon the Shimigami. What nobody knew was that when Shimigami was summoned, time itself was stopped. When that happened, six megami appeared. These were Kami, Yami, Tozi, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo. "This will be our chosen one to bring peace to the universes" Kami said, as she gently scooped up the sleeping Naruto. Each megami blessed Naruto with different powers, and instructions to find a hidden cavern when he became of age. Once done, the six megami were about to depart, when a tired Kushina approached them. "Please wait, I humbly ask that when Shimigami seals Kyuubi, I wish to have a portion of my being sealed within Naruto" Kushina said. "I ask, because I sense Minato and Jiraiya will be obsessed with the prophecy from the toads" she said. "I Shimigami humbly accept your request Kushina Uzumaki" Shimigami said. Before anything else was said, a woman seemingly glided down from the moon, and stood in front of the megami. "Hello friends" the woman said, making the seven megami gawk in surprise. "Hello Hikari" Kami said, finally finding her voice. "I could sense everything from the moon, and I know what will happen if the biju are captured." "Allow me to be sealed within young Naruto, that way my body can't be manipulated, or if Kaguya breaks her prison, since Naruto can make me a physical body." "Very well "Kami said, as she and her sisters disappeared. Time was soon restored, and everything happens as it does in canon, with Minato living.

At the age of three, Naruto was pushed aside by Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. When he asked why, the reply was "Menma has the chakra of Kyuubi, and needs training more than you." Not long after, Naruto met Hiruzen Sarutobi, the retired Sandaime Hokage. When Hiruzen asked why Naruto wasn't with Minato, Naruto told him what Minato and Jiraiya had said. Hiruzen then started Naruto on physical training, reading, and chakra control exercises. Mikoto Uchiha, his mother's best friend had somehow gotten wind of the situation, and helped as much as she could. She gave Naruto lessons on the history of Konoha, and had her son Itachi, along with his friend Shisui assist in Naruto's training.

Four years later, Naruto was pulled into his mindscape, where he met his mother Kushina. Kushina, upon finding out about her husband's neglect of Naruto had immediately gotten him on learning fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, juinjutsu, and kenjutsu. She taught him the rasengan, along with the secret of the Uzumaki chakra chains as well, along with the kage bunshin jutsu. He also met Kirihime, otherwise known as Kyuubi. Kirihime had told Naruto he had been blessed by the megami at birth, and with her being sealed in him making him a half hanyou and half Kami, and she began training him in both arts, as well as her kitsune techniques. He also met Hikari or the Juubi, who had taught him ninjutsu, taijutsu, and other things. (For an idea of Hikari think of Serenity from Yugioh, with silver hair and violet eyes, and wears a silver robe with matching knee-high boots, and gloves that go to her elbows.) (Kirihime is a carbon copy of Orihime from bleach and wears a red version of Hikari's outfit.)

At the age of 14, Naruto was placed on a special apprenticeship under Anko Mitarashi, Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Mebuki Haruno, while Menma was on team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under Minato's student Kakashi Hatake. His first major mission, was to protect Tazuna, who was a bridge builder from Nami no kuni. After finding out the true reason for the mission, Naruto continued on, and fought four of the seven ninja Swordsmen of the Mist: Zabuza Momochi, Raiga Kurosuki, Kushimaru Kuriar, and Jinon akebino. The Mist group was forced to retreat the first time, however the second time Naruto and his senseis were victorious, however it came at a terrible price. Gato, the dimuative crime boss double-crossed his former employees, but not before taking out all of Gato's hired help, and himself.

From there, Naruto went on more high rank missions, before participating in the Chunin exams. Naruto surprised the masses, by advancing to the quarterfinals of the tournament, with his first match against Menma. During the match, Naruto revealed he had done the one thing Minato had never done: he took the rasengan to new heights, when he not only gave it chakra nature, but shape manipulation, calling it Ryojin Rasengan. Needless to say, many people were shocked beyond belief, especially Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and a furious Menma, who was the first training dummy for it. (If you were going to ask, Menma was beyond Defcon 10 in terms of anger.)

Unfortunately, due to Naruto's rise, certain people wanted him to fall. One of them, was the snake sannin Orochimaru. Naruto had found out about the surprise invasion between Suna and Oto, and alerted Hiruzen. Thanks to the warning, Naruto saved Konoha, however he lost his grandfather figure Hiruzen, who sacrificed himself to summon the shimigami and sealed Orochimaru's arms. Sasuke Uchiha had also been branded with the juin no ten, and openly challenged Naruto to learn his jutsu. A few days later, Naruto was on a mission in Tanzaku town, when he encountered the Akatsuki, while clearing out a group of bandits. Naruto had been helping Emi escape from bandits, when he had been caught by Kisame and Itachi. Naruto had immediately gone with the duo, as to protecting Emi from any harm. When they brought him to their hidden cave, Naruto was shocked to find the Akatsuki had not only caught him, but the jinchuriki for the Nibi, Yombi, Gobi, and Nanabi. Pein, the figurehead of Akatsuki announced that the sealing of the biju was to use them to install a false peace via scaring other nations into submission. Unfortunately, that was short-lived, as a new threat showed itself, in the form of Tobi. Tobi, and Pein managed to successfully extract Matatabi, Son GI, Kokkuo, and Chomei, however Kyuubi was able to withstand the extraction with a little help. Pein then turned on Tobi, along with the other Akatsuki members. A brutal war waged, until a weakened Tobi and Pein could no longer sustain their injuries. Itachi, who had secretly been an undercover agent for Konoha managed todamage the Gedo mazo enough to free the trapped biju, who upon seeing Naruto sealed themselves into him. Naruto then used Ryojin Rasengan on both Pein, and Tobi, who were both knocked unconscious. "Never again will the nations worry about false peace" Naruto said, as he took the liberty of removing Pein's Rinnegan and Tobi's Mangekyou Sharingan. "If I may ask a request Naruto" Itachi asked, as he painfully made his way to his friend. "I-I'm not going to survive much longer, and I-I w-want cough you cough to take my eyes, and the two eyes I r-received from Shisui that night" Itachi said, as he hacked up blood. Itachi gave Naruto the scroll which had a preservation seal on it, before using a dead man's seal to destroy the base, forever ending the reign of Akatsuki.

Not long afterward, Naruto was confronted by Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Menma, and Sasuke. Naruto was accused of experimenting on his body, and being stronger than the "supposed child of prophecy." Naruto was saved, when results showed Naruto had all five elemental affinities, as well as sub-elements, making the adults have they're foots in their mouths right up to the hip. (Both literally and preferably.) This brings us to our present situation.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was quickly headed towards the coast of Hi no kuni. "Great, I'm blamed for everything that's happened in Konoha." "The people in my life I care about the most are gone, and I have no place to go at the moment" Naruto thought. "True, but at least you gained quite the measure of revenge on those fools" Kushina's voice said in his mind. "Yeah, I mean stealing all of those jutsu scrolls, weapons, clan artifacts, clan scrolls, and money was pure genius, before triggering those explosive notes in the Hokage tower and in the clan studies" Kirihime cut in giggling. Right at that moment, Naruto felt himself pulled from his world.

DB DIMENSION

LOOKOUT

Pilaf grinned as he summoned Shenron. "Hurry sir, Goku's almost here" an anthromorphic dog said. At that moment, a tall man with spiky black hair and matching eyes wearing orange pants, a blue/purple undershirt, a matching belt, and an orange shirt came into view, however he wasn't alone. Next to him was a green alien wearing purple pants, a matching shirt, and a turban attached to a cape. "Quick, stop them before they make a wish" the alien yelled. "Too late Goku" a small figure said triumphantly. Just before either side could make a move" a blast of energy ki whizzed by the small man revealing a young man with a tanned skin-color, and wild black hair. "Ah how I wish we were young to face a young fool" the man identified as Pilaf said, before realization hit him.

"NOO, I DIDN'T MEAN-" Pilaf was silenced when Shenron roared. "Your wish has been granted." In a blinding flash of light, a figure appeared laid out on the ground, while Pilaf and his allies were restored to their younger years. "Well now what do we do" the green alien asked the taller human? ""I'll see if Bulma can get a spaceship" the man replied, before glancing at the unconscious Naruto. "Oh boy, I think Houston's got a few problems" the man noted, as he looked over Naruto. "Be careful Goku" the alien said, as he approached. It was probably a good thing Goku listened, as Naruto's eyes snapped open, and had Goku with a kunai at his throat. "Fast for someone who doesn't have ki" Piccolo thought. "Uh, can you please drop the knife" Goku asked, as Naruto pressed it harder against Goku's neck? "Who are you and where am I" Naruto asked? "Looks like it's going to be one of those days" Goku thought.

End chap 1

/

A/N: Thanks to both the Sith-Ari for giving such a cool challenge, as well as Challenger for the use of Ryojin Rasengan, and Naruto's doujutsu.

/

Now to explain a few things.

The world Naruto is from will be very different from the canon with a few things the same.

Since there will be no Bebi arc, I'll do something different, but that will come much later. (This is because Goku wasn't turned into a kid, and technically he could one-hit Bebi before he's a threat, and a rule for the challenge.)

Next chapter will give more insight on Naruto's life, and his powers/abilities.

Finally, Naruto is 1/2hanyou, and ½ Kami which puts Naruto in a league of his own, however he has yet to fully unlock his powers. (This means he is going to be stronger than characters like Beerus, Whis, and Zen-o.)

Beerus has earned the title of God of Destruction due to his massive strength. (To explain it better, he and any other God of Destruction/Supreme Kai can still be killed, however it just takes more effort.)

Now, I have a question for you guys.

What weapon/Fighting style do you want Pan, Bulla, and Marron to learn? (No chakra based styles.)

I'm planning on giving Pan, Bulla, and Marron one of the Kiri-based swords, but I don't know what girl gets what sword. Please give me an idea.

/

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi (Son Gi)

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Pan

Bulla

Marron

That's it for the moment.

/

Before I forget, when the gang is in space tracking the black star dragonballs, expect a few surprises.

/

Please feel free to send me any suggestions or helpful ideas via review or PM.

/

I apologize for the wait, but I had to buy a new computer and get a feel for it before doing anything.

/

Please Read & Review and I'll see you guys and girls next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kitsune and Z Warriors

Chap 2

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, or anything referenced

Goku smiled, as he watched Naruto interact with Pan, Bulla, and Marron. "Only here a day, and he's already got those three giving him their full attention" he mused. Not far away, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin had to be restrained by their wives. "Now boys, I'm sure Naruto's a good man for those three" Bulma said, brandishing her frying pan. "Kid's got an interesting backstory" Videl said. "I'm curious, if there are other universes that exist outside our own" 18 said. "I can already tell the kid's powerful in his own right."

NARUTO

Naruto was currently telling Pan, Bulla, and Marron about chakra and everything it could do. "All right girls, I'll show you a few moves" Naruto said, as he did hand seals. "Suiton: Water Wall" Naruto said, as he spat out a water glob that he manipulated it into a towering wall of water. Off to the side, the adults' eyes bulged. "He did that" Bulma shouted in her mind! "I see now" 18 said smirking. "Unlike ki we use and manipulate, chakra is more versatile in its uses" she said, getting a nod from Vegeta and Piccolo. Back to Naruto, who canceled his jutsu. "Now, I'll show you one of my signature moves" Naruto said, as he formed a rasengan in one hand, before he began to slowly add chakra nature and shape manipulation. Soon the rasengan had turned into a Chinese dragon with the sphere in its maw. In the middle of the jutsu several blades of wind were seen along with lightning. Several of the dragon's tails also had an elemental feel to it. Naruto then sent the jutsu up into the sky, where it detonated, giving off a powerful shockwave followed by small embers, water droplets, and small shards of ice harmlessly fell to the ground. Naruto turned to see the girls with hearts in their eyes, as they gazed at the sight. "Well girls, what do you think of my Ryojin Rasengan" Naruto asked? "If you'd like, I'll help you learn taijutsu styles I learned" Naruto offered.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"YES!" "OH NARUTO, TEACH US YOUR WAYS" all three girls shouted in unison, making the adults look at Goku for an explanation. "Unarmed combat, like how we fight, except with different flavors of styles" Goku said as Mr. Satan nodded. "Essentially, he's teaching them how to fight that way an enemy can't predict their attacks" he finished. "He got me last night really good" Goku said, showing a nice shiner on his right arm.

FLASHBACK

Goku was in his backyard with Naruto, while Chi-Chi watched. Goku ran forward and began to throw low-level punches and kicks that Naruto easily avoided, and countered. "Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch" Goku mused to himself, only to see Naruto drop into a stance, but what stunned him, was lightning was dancing around his fingers. (It's a Jyuken stance with Raiton chakra.) Goku slammed on his air breaks, and was forced to backtrack, as Naruto came at him with his hands coated in lightning. Goku threw up an arm to block, however he was unprepared for the "ZAP!" that came next.

"GGGWWWAAAHHH!"

Goku could only look at the bruise on his stinging arm.

END FLASHBACK

CAPSULE CORP LIVING ROOM

"So Kakarot, what else can you tell us about our visitor" Vegeta asked, as he and the other adults sat down? "From what I got from his story, Naruto was born in a world of shinobi and samurai, similar to a feudal Japan in some of those anime and mangas the girls are wild about" Goku said. "He also mentioned how a creature known as Kyuubi was released on the night of he and his twin brother's birth, and his father, and godparents neglected him for a prophecy the kids' godfather got from an elder toad" Goku said. This made the group's anger rise, yet become intrigued. "I take it these toads act as some form of communication Kakarot" Vegeta asked, only for Goku to shrug his shoulders. "I suggest we ask him if you can read his mind Goku" Piccolo said, as everyone nodded. On cue, Naruto came in, followed by Pan, Bulla, and Marron. Much to their father's surprise, each girl now held an interesting looking sword. "Mom, Dad, this is my little friend Nuibari" Marron said, showing the needle-like sword, making Krillin, Roshi, and Oolong very nervous.

"I've got the Shibuki sword" Pan said, as Gohan and Mr. Satan moved far back, leaving Bulla with two pikes in her hands. "These are the twin Kiba blades" Bulla said smiling. Bulla then tossed an object to a guy with lavender hair and blue eyes. "Brother dearest, Naruto thought you should have Kubikiri Bocho" Bulla said, as her brother's eyes tripled in size, and did a happy dance. Marron then handed the teen who had been with Goku during Naruto's arrival a sword. "Uub, this is Hiramekarai" Marron said. Finally, Pan gave a guy who looked to be a carbon copy of Goku, only his hair was shaggier the final sword. "That's Kabutowari" Pan said. Once the swords had been given to their new owners, Goku spoke. "Naruto, if you don't mind, I need to read your mind to get a better idea of your story" he said. "That's fine, because I was going to allow you all into my mindscape" Naruto said, as several multi-colored tendrils grabbed the group, and vanished in a flash of light.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

The Z Warriors now found themselves in what looked to be valley with mountains all around. Rivers and waterfalls were running into a large crystal blue lake. Hills and forests seemed to stretch on endlessly. "Beautiful" Bulla, Marron, and Pan said in unison, before a familiar voice was heard. "You guys coming" Naruto asked? Soon, the Z-Warriors came into a large open clearing, where they found twenty women waiting for them. "Let me introduce myself" a woman with vibrant red hair and sea green eyes said standing. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and Naruto's mother" Kushina said. After that the other women introduced themselves.

"Hikari or Juubi."

"Kirihime or Kyuubi."

"Nanako or Chomei."

"Saya or Saiken."

Meiru or Kokkuo."

"Asuna or Son Gi."

Rin or Isobu."

Momoe or Matatabi."

Suki or Shukaku."

Ayame Ichiraku."

"Okyo."

Haku Yuki."

Akari Tatsushiro."

"Guren."

Isaribi."

"Sasame Fuuma."

"Kotohime Fuuma."

"Fu."

Hotaru Tsuchiguno."

Kushina then gave a quick overview of some of the things the Z Warriors were interested in like the biju and chakra, before telling them the entirety of Naruto's life. She told them he had a very rare once in a lifetime kekkei genkai called Twilight, and all of the things it could do, as well as the amazing things Naruto was able to do in his world, even despite all of the neglect, ridicule, and hatred he had endured. While this happened, Naruto had listening from his spot: upside-down from a tree branch, and was right behind an unsuspecting Bulla and Marron. "Care to talk, since you both look like you have something on your lovely minds" Naruto said. Both girls spun their heads so fast one would think they had whiplash from the velocity. "The thing of it is, we aren't exactly fighters like Pan or our parents" Marron said. "It's no problem, because I'm going to be your instructor in that area" Naruto said. "Marron-chan, I'll have to help you a little more since your human, however I may have a way to help with that." Naruto said, as Marron flushed every shade of red, and walked to her parents, not trusting her voice. "Bulla-chan, I can sense you're troubled by something" Naruto said. Lowering her head, Bulla nodded. "It's just I just had a really bad breakup with this guy I liked, but he cheated on me with a-""I get the idea, and your worried I might do the same thing to you" Naruto asked? Bulla nodded, before Naruto gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not that kind of person, and I wouldn't treat you like that" Naruto said, both unaware Bulma and Vegeta were watching. "I guess we don't have to worry about Bulla anymore" Bulma said. "Indeed, and I like this guy" Vegeta said.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

Minato Namikaze was not having a good week. Why, you may ask? It had started when the medic-nins he sent out for the retrieval team had come back with four injured shinobi, and the last loyal Uchiha and Menma who were KIA. What made it worse, was the fact that the Uchiha had his precious eyes removed. Next, the Fire Daimyo had cut Konoha's funding by 60%, after learning of Naruto's neglect and treatment, as well as other dignitaries who had been on the receiving end of a certain clan heiress. Konoha had also lost their alliances with Nami no kuni, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Yuki/Haru no kuni, Na no kuni, and Tori no kuni.

MINATO

Minato was just sulking in his now empty apartment, when he felt a pulling sensation, and was gone in a "poof."

MT. MYOBOKU

Minato and Jiraiya soon found themselves in front of the elder toad, and he didn't look pleased in the slightest. "Do either of you want to know the reason you're here" the toad asked?

""

""

""

""

""

""

"The prophecy has been fulfilled by the correct child: Naruto, who was always meant to be this world's savior." "Y-You mean it was Naruto all this time" both Minato and Jiraiya said in unison? "Indeed" the elder toad said. "I'll fix this" Minato declared, only to be whacked upside his head. "Young Naruto has been sent to another world, and is out of our reach I'm afraid" the elder toad said. It was then Minato felt everything shatter all around him. His family was gone. His reign as Hokage was closing, and he for the very first time in a very long time was completely, utterly, and epically broken.

End Chap 2

/

A/N: All right guys, Let me explain why all of those people were in Naruto's mindscape.

The other biju are there because Naruto is the one person they can truly trust, and they volunteered to join him.

The other girls are more like their consciousness or soul similar to how Kushina and Minato did in canon.

/

Now to explain Twilight's abilities:

It is a doujutsu that has the properties of the four doujutsu. (Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Tenseigan.)

The difference is it keeps evolving.

Many thanks to Challenger for allowing me to use it.

/

Please give me a taijutsu style Naruto can teach to Pan, Bulla, and Marron.

/

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

A Kitsune among Z Warriors

Chap 3

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball GT, or anything referenced

A week had passed since Naruto had arrived in his new home. Finally, it was time for the group to journey into space and locate the Blackstar dragonballs.

CAPSULE CORP.

The group was making their final preparations for the trip. Thanks to Burma's genius and Naruto's fuinjutsu the space ship had twenty times as much room to move about on the inside. There was a large bridge that connected to a living quarters with large rooms for everyone. Trunks and Goku opted to share a room, as did the Pilaf group. Naruto had a room to himself, while Pan, Bulla, and Marron were in another room, leaving twenty guest rooms. There was a large kitchen with a food synthesizer. There was a gravity room that went up to 1000x Earth's gravity, and thanks to Naruto's fuinjutsu now had a combination of weight, gravity, resistance, and nikuman seals. There was an extra room set up like a training dojo Naruto would use to train himself, and the girls.

CURRENT

Naruto was helping the girls settle into their room. "Hey Naruto, where's your stuff" Pan asked, not seeing any of Naruto's items? "Two words: sealing scroll" Naruto said, holding up a large scroll that was the size of the Toad summoning contract. Pan face palmed forgetting about that, while Bulla and Marron snickered. "By the way girls, thanks for introducing me to the Naruto anime, games, and wiki" Naruto said, as all three grinned. "No problem, but did you really have to show Rishi and my grandpa those books" Pan asked in an exasperated tone? "My bad, and please remember they were my so-called godfather's works, not mine, and besides I have to have some income" Naruto said. "I'm already planning on revamping the series so it has more plot and more people will be willing to read it" Naruto said. "What did you bring" Marron asked, sitting on her bed? "Clothes, kunai, shuriken, senbon, ninja wire, explosive notes, armor, several weapons, my own personal forge, my sword the Dragon Blade, my scrapbooks, several jutsu scrolls, my summoning contracts for the divine beasts, and small trinkets" Naruto said suddenly looking away. "How does the summoning contract work" Marron asked? "You do the hand seals for the Summoning contract, and whatever animal or item you summon becomes your summon, or the boss marks you with a summoning tattoo" Naruto said, showing the marks of a large blue, silver, and white serpentine dragon on his left arm, while on his right arm was a totem with a frog at the base, a bear on the torso, perched on the bear was a crane, while on the right of the bear was an ape, with a wolf on the left. "These allow me to enter into what you guys know as sage mode, but the summons call it Sentinel mode" Naruto said. "Well, since we've got a little time before liftoff, let's enjoy the scenery, since we won't see this place for a year" Naruto said.

OUTSIDE

Naruto and the girls were in the woods, when Naruto stopped. "What's up Naruto" Pan asked? "I'm thinking of making a few puppets like how Sasori did before he fell into his madness, and began working on human puppets" Naruto said. "Y-You mean that just wasn't in the anime and manga" Marron asked feeling her face turn green? "Unfortunately no" Naruto replied, as he used the process of kugutsu on four different trees. Watching from a distance was Vegeta and Goku. "Kakorot, are there any scrolls Naruto has that describe these abilities from his world" Vegeta asked? As a matter of fact, he did leave these scrolls on the different abilities" Goku said, as he un-capsuled six scrolls, all three times the size of the one Naruto had. "Looks like I'm going to have some serious reading to do with Piccolo" Vegeta thought.

CAPSULE CORP

The group was getting ready for blast off, when there was a sudden scream.

AAAAAHHH!

Everyone turned to see Krillin, who now had hot pink hair. "Oops" Naruto said in overly innocent tone, making Marron and Vegeta snicker, while everyone else erupted in laughter. "I guess my little genjutsu finally wore off" Naruto said.

"YOU" Krillin shouted, as he shot towards Naruto. Naruto went through hand seals, before shouting "Doton: Headhunter jutsu", and went underground, right as Krillin hit where Naruto had been standing. Pan, Bulla, and Marron instantly hovered into the air a few feet, while keeping their eyes glued to the ground. "Where'd he go" Krillin wondered aloud, as he couldn't feel Naruto's energy? He never saw the hand appear from behind, until it was too late. Krillin suddenly found himself up to his head in the ground. "How did" Krillin asked in disbelief? "Kid's got skills" Master Roshi noted, while 18 nodded. Shaking his head, Goku helped his longtime friend from his earthly prison. "All right, we're all set" Bulma said. The group of ten boarded the ship, and prepared for blast off.

NARUTO

Naruto was making some modifications in the dojo room, when the girls walked in. "We're ready to start our training" Pan said. Pan was now clad in purple sports pants, and had a matching sports bra. Bulla was wearing an ocean blue version of Pan's outfit, while Marron wore a red version. Each girl wore fingerless padded gloves, with wrappings around their lower arms. "All right, first we'll start with warm-ups, and then I'll go through an analysis of each of you" Naruto said, as he activated a fuinjutsu that turned the room into a track. (Think of the Mario Circuit 1 from Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo.) "Five laps starting now" Naruto ordered, as the trio took off.

TIMESKIP

Fifteen minutes later, saw Pan, Bulla, and Marron sitting lotus-style in front of Naruto. "Well, from what I have gained from you three, I've got some ideas" Naruto said, first pointing to Pan.

"Pan-chan, I can already tell your going to be the powerhouse of the group, so I'll be teaching the Byakko and Kuma styles to you" Naruto said, as Pan nodded, blushing at the suffix.

"Bulla-chan, you're built for speed and precision: the Akami and Orochi styles are best suited for you" Naruto said, while Bulla blushed.

"Marron-chan, you're more athletic, so you'll learn the Gama and Ryu styles" Naruto finishes, as Marron flushed.

"Now, I believe I'll also teach you bukijutsu, so look through these weapons, and remember the weapon must be an extension of you" Naruto said, as he activated another fuinjutsu that unsealed several weapons, from swords, to staffs, and battle fans.

PAN

Pan began looking at several weapons, until she felt a strange pull to a sanjigan. (Three sectioned-staff.) "Wow, it's beautiful" she thought, looking at the red oak, and the metal chains were a beautiful ebony, with purple outlines. Picking the weapon up, Pan stepped a few feet away from the others, and began giving several test swings. Pan instantly found herself mesmerized by how graceful the moves were. Pan stepped to the left, and then to the right, with the ends arced around her. "I think I found my weapon" Pan thought?

BULLA

Bulla had come across a pair of twin Katana blades. The blades were two feet from the tip to the guard, which was jade green, with an orange cross guard. The blade itself was ocean blue, but after a closer inspection, Bulla found it was double-edged. Bulla than went through several katas she had learned from videos, before grinning. "Mama's got her weapon" Bulla thought.

MARRON

Marron was looking at a scythe that had a pure white blade with blue outlining the edge of the blade. Swinging the scythe several times, Marron was smiling. "I think I'm going to love this" she thought, before noticing Naruto looking approvingly at the girls' choices. "All right girls, once you've mastered your weapons, you'll be able to incorporate them into your fighting styles" Naruto said. "Now, I will warn you the training will be pretty brutal, so I'll be placing fuinjutsu that will help with weight, gravity, and resistance on you later" Naruto said. "I'm also going to increase your speed, strength, and stamina" Naruto explained, before making two kage bunshins, one picking Pan and bulla up in their arms bridal-style, while the original Naruto scooped Marron into his arms. The three snuggled into their respective Naruto, as they were carried to their room. "Hey, Naruto, how about we watch the prelims from the anime, and you tell us how they were different from what you had to do" Pan asked? "Of course ladies" Naruto said. "By the way, Marron-chan, I've been thinking on how I can help you, since I have a feeling you will have trouble keeping up with Bulla-chan and Pan-chan" Naruto said. "What's the verdict" Marron asked, before seeing the serious look on Naruto? "I'm going to do a ritual like a blood pact, and turn you into a hanyou like myself" Naruto said seriously. "I warn you now, it will be a slow and painful procedure, but bit's your decision in the end" Naruto told her. Marron nodded, as she evaluated the pros and cons, before she slowly nodded. "I accept the offer, especially if it helps me keep up with my friends" Marron said. "Are you absolutely for certain Marron" Pan asked, while looking at her friend? "I'm in agreement with Pan, since it sounds like there's no going back" Bulla said. "I'm absolutely sure, without a shadow of a doubt in my mind "Marron said, her voice full of confidence. Once the girls were dropped off, the three each shot into a spare bathroom, and got themselves ready.

CAPSULE CORP

The remaining Z-Warriors watched the whole session via hidden cameras. "How strong do you think they'll be when they get back" Bulma asked? "No telling, and considering we know how Kakarot will train them, I'd say they'd give us a good run for our money I believe the expression is" Vegeta said. "After doing some research into fuinjutsu, I'd say the girls are in very capable hands" he said. "Agreed, if fuinjutsu is strong enough to summon a true god, or hold a tailed beast at bay" Piccolo said, before everyone noticed Master Roshi in deep thought. "Something on your mind Master Roshi" Krillin asked his longtime teacher and friend? "I was thinking of making Naruto a student, along with the girls when they come back" Roshi replied. 18 smirked, as she caught on. "I see, you want to have more students to pass on the Kame style to, now that your older, and you actually did some impressive work with Goku, and a little decent work with hubby here" she said, looking at Krillin with a smirk. Krillin, for his part wasn't paying much attention, nodded, before his eyes went wide in realization.

"HEY!"

"Moving on" Roshi said, ignoring his student's indignant shout. "You know, Naruto actually told me I'm a much better sensei, then that Jiraiya back from his old dimension" Roshi said. "I can actually believe it" Chi-Chi said. "He let me see a few of his memories, and Jiraiya is nowhere near Roshi's level of training students" she said. "Roshi, you are a pervert, but at least you focused on areas that need improvement, while Jiraiya solely focused on Naruto's punk brother using biju chakra" Chi-Chi said. "One thing is for sure" Bulma said, getting everybody's full attention on her. "This will be a very interesting journey with Naruto and the girls" she said, getting nods from the others. Little did Bulma and the others realize just how accurate that would be later.

SPACESHIP: REC ROOM

Later that night, Naruto and the girls were snuggled up on several pillows, bowls of popcorn, chips, and candy, along with cans of soda surrounded them. "Well, how was your preliminary rounds compared to the canon" Pan asked, gripping Naruto's left arm, while her head rested on his shoulder? "Truthfully, most of those fights did happen, only we had a few extra teams" Naruto said. "The worst fight by far was Sakura and Ino, and let's just say Oolong and Roshi's turtle could do better" Naruto said, seeing the girls turn red.

""

""

""

""

""

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" all three erupted into a fit of laughter. "O-O-Oh sweet Kami that's sad" Pan got out through laughs, as tears fell from her eyes. "N-N-No kidding" Marron got out, clutching her ribs laughing so hard. "G-G-Good thing we're not fangirls" Bulla got out through wheezes of laughter. "Believe me, I've seen toddlers that could fight better than those two" Naruto said. "Another thing that's different in my prelims, is Hinata is a yandere, and solely focused on being my fangirl" Naruto said shivering at the memories. "Y-You mean" Pan got out nervously? "Yes, the Hinata in my world is worse than Sakura and Ino by leaps and bounds" Naruto said. The three girls gave sympathetic looks to Naruto. "Hinata even went as far as using the caged bird seal on Neji" Naruto said. "That's horrible" Marron said. "The other matches weren't important, save Lee and Gaara's match, which I intervened, saving Lee's life" Naruto said. "What about Temari and Tenten's fight" Bulla asked? "This might be a shocker, but in my world, Temari immediately got my respect, because she knocked Tenten down several pegs, unlike the anime counterpart" Naruto said. "You see, she just happened upon Tenten telling Lee he would never be as great as Neji" Naruto said, before feeling the girls' ki start to rise tremendously. "Oh boy, if anyone from my dimension ever gets these girls mad" Naruto thought, before the girls calmed down. "Believe me, I already know what you're thinking, and I'm in complete and utter agreement: one can't always judge a book by its cover, and it's usually the ones you don't expect that become legendary" Naruto said. "Well, let's hit the sack, we've got a long day of training tomorrow" Naruto said, as Pan and Bulla walked to their room Naruto was about to walk to his room, when he noticed Marron had already fallen asleep, so gently picking her up, Naruto carried her to his room, where he gently tucked her in his bed, and he climbed in as well. Marron unconsciously moved, until she was against Naruto's chest. Naruto only groaned, especially with the wolf whistles and roars of laughter in his mind. "It's going to be a long night" Naruto thought, before pulling Marron closer, and drifted into slumber.

KONOHA: HOKAGE OFFICE

Minato was currently looking at Jiraiya, who was sitting on the window seal. "Sensei, are you for certain about the medical reports" Minato asked, through barely controlled fury? "Gaki, Tsunade and I have triple checked the work and results, and Naruto is the one who killed Sasuke and Menma" Jiraiya said. "I've also found where and who trained Naruto, and some of the toads loyal to our cause are willing to get him back" Jiraiya said. "Excellent, now where is he" Minato asked? "Jiraiya inwardly gulped, seeing how unstable his student was becoming. "From my findings, Naruto was trained by four clans: Akami, Yamata no Orochi, the five Celestials, and the Five God Beasts" Jiraiya said. "Rumor has it, all four clans are stronger than the toads, but I think it's a load of crap" Jiraiya said smugly. "Excellent", I'll mobilize a strike team to capture him, and I'm leading the mission, with you as second in command, with Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tenzou, Yugao, and the genin charges." Minato said. "Gaki, I don't know what's happened to you, but we have to tread extremely carefully, because if we slip up even once, it could result in a war between the summons" Jiraiya said. "True, so I think a temporary alliance with Orochimaru is in order" Minato said, as Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief. Unknown to the duo, a certain slug was silently listening. "I have to warn Naruto-kun" she thought, before silently disappearing in a plume of smoke.

End Chap 3

/

Okay folks, let me say this again. The world Naruto is from is an Au from the canon, so please don't flame me for what I said about certain people.

/

Now, we get to see the start of the girls' training under Naruto, and the beginning of an unholy alliance between the Idiots (Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade), and Orochimaru.

Now to coin a phrase from Stone Cold Steve Austin: "GIVE ME AN OH HELL YEAH" if you want to see Naruto, Pan, Bulla, and Marron face down the retrieval team!

/

Sorry for taking so long with this update, but I had to put a lot of thought into what Naruto would be teaching the girls.

/

Translations/Definitions:

Byakko: White Tiger fighting style that focuses on raw power with the user's arms, and uses punches, palm strikes, and chops.

Kuma: Bear fighting style focusing on power and speed.

Akami: Wolf fighting style focusing on agility and speed.

Orochi: Serpent fighting style focusing on precision, speed, pressure points, and paralysis.

Gama: Frog fighting style focusing on agility

Ryu: Dragon fighting style focusing on speed, power, and agility

/

Please read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

A Kitsune and Z Warriors

Chap 4

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball GT/Super

The next morning, Marron awoke to see herself on top of Naruto. Her face was burning red, as she realized he had carried her to his room. "Morning Marron-chan" Naruto said, making her look down at the white-haired shinobi. "Morning yourself" Marron replied, as she moved off of him, allowing him to get up. "Shall we grab some breakfast, before getting ready for the ritual" Naruto offered, carrying her bridal-style. "You know, a girl could get used to this" Marron said, leaning her head on his shoulder? "Indeed" Naruto replied, as they entered the kitchen, only to see Pan and Bulla enter from the other side. "Morning girls" Naruto said, as he looked at the selection for breakfast. "Morning Naruto" Bulla and Pan mumbled sleepily, before taking seats. "What's on schedule for today" Pan asked? "The ritual for Marron-chan, and if we find one of the Black Star dragonballs, retrieve it" Naruto replied...

"POOF!"

A large plume of smoke gathered, before revealing a small white wolf cub with blue tips on its ears and tail. "Aitsuki, what brings you here" Naruto asked surprised? "Sorry to bother you Naruto-sama, but we recently got word from Katsuyu-sama, that your ex-father, and some of the Konoha-nins are planning on bringing you back to Konoha" Aitsuki said. "If they do what I think they'll try, then there's going to be an all-out war between the summons" Naruto said. "That's not all" Aitsuki said. Apparently, they've entered an unholy alliance with Orochimaru" Aitsuki said. "I was also sent to inform you that the clans are ready for you to begin your sage training, and have arranged for your tests" the cub replied.

""

""

""

""

""

"T-T-T-Tests" Naruto squeaked out, as he felt the blood leaving his face. "The tests I had to do to get my summons were hard enough, but I'm scared to go through the sage tests" he said. Aitsuki would have said more, before she was scooped up by the girls. "Aw, aren't you so cute" Pan cooed, as Aitsuki licked her face. "Her fur is so soft and fluffy" Bulla squealed, rubbing Aitsuki's fur. "Look at her eyes" Marron said, gazing at the Amethyst eyes of Aitsuki. "Tell the clan elders, I'll be there soon, so we can discuss our next move" Naruto said, as Aitsuki nodded, leaving in a plume of smoke. A few minutes later, found the four enjoying fruit, bacon and eggs for breakfast. "I didn't know you cooked Naruto" Pan said, after swallowing a bit of her eggs. (No folks, Pan and bulla eat like normal people, rather than gorgin themselves.) "Well, that was one thing I learned from Ayame-chan" Naruto said quietly. "W-What happened" Bulla asked? "Unfortunately, my ex-father in his infinite wisdom along with ero-sanin decided to put me in an arranged marriage with Hinata, however I was able to break the engagement, by emancipating myself from the Namikaze clan, which in turn nullified the marriage contract" Naruto said. "To make a long story short, Hinata found out about the contract, and she grew unstable, more than she already was, and somehow found out where my brides to be were" Naruto said with rage building. "Let me guess, she went after Ayame" Bulla said? "Bingo, and the thing of it was, Ayame was with child at the time" Naruto said, making all three girls look horrified. "I-I couldn't save them, so I used a jutsu to make them into paths, along with Koyuki, Haruna, Shion, Kasumi, and Tsukino" Naruto said. "Wait, why didn't they appear when we met the others" Pan asked? "They were trying to get used to living in my mindscape" Naruto said. "Well enough about that, there's a ritual to get done" Naruto said, leading the girls to a room that looked to be modeled like a temple. Once the four were gone, Goku and Trunks came out of their hiding spots. "Think you and I can handle finding the dragonball, while they do this ritual" Goku asked? "I know we've got this" Trunks said, as the two sat down for their own breakfast.

NARUTO

Naruto had just set a blushing Marron in the center of the room, with a large seal array that spiraled outward, and a trail that led up from her waste, and up her back, and ended at the base of her neck. "Ladies, give me a quick check on everything" Naruto called, as Pan and bulla nodded.

"Silencing seals" Naruto called?

"Check, and thanks for the heads up" Bulla said.

"Medical kit" Naruto called?

"Check" Pan said, as she and Bulla held Marron's hands.

"Okay, here we go" Naruto said, as the silencing seals glowed, bathing the room in purple. "Okay, Marron-chan, this will hurt for a few minutes" Naruto said, as he used a kunai to slice into his palm, and mixed a little of his blood into the seal, before doing the same with Marron, who let a scream out. "Almost there Marron I promise" Naruto said. Weaving through several handseals, Naruto called out the ritual.

"DEMONIC ART: HANYOU BLOOD PACT RITUAL" he said, pouring chakra into the seal array, that began to glow, causing Marron to scream.

"AAHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

""AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Marron screamed as she felt her body on fire, both on the outside and inside. The seals began their work, turning Marron's body into a hanyou. Marron could feel her body becoming much stronger, quicker, agile, and her stamina was increasing. Marron's body became more toned and leaner, with her eyes almost like slits. Her ears now sharpened, and two small canines appeared in her mouth. (Essentially, Marron has the look Naruto would have when calling on Kyuubi's chakra, minus the fox features.) Finally, after ten minutes, the ritual ended, with Pan and Bulla nursing their hands. "I-I-Is it over" Marron asked wearily, as both Pan and Bulla helped her get into comfortable clothes? "It's all done Marron-chan" Naruto replied, letting Marron ride on his back. "Now, you rest, while I train" Naruto said, as the group entered the dojo.

DOJO

Once in the dojo, Naruto pushed chakra into two seals, with the first, activating three desks that appeared, and the girls sat down. The second seal triggered several tatami mats. "Now girls, I'm going to give two lessons for today" Naruto said. The first lesson, is essential, not just as a shinobi or martial artist, but can help one in life" Naruto explained. "In our profession as shinobi, when on the battlefield, there are two ways to win battles: the generic overpowering your opponent, much like how ero-sanin fights, or you use psychological warfare, and mess up your opponent, like how Orochimaru fights" Naruto said. "This is why I hold the Hebi sannin in such a regard, because getting inside your opponent's head is much more effective than fighting head to head" Naruto explained. "From the stories I heard from your folks, I have to say, I have respect for Cell, since he made the group really think" Naruto said.

HFIL

In HFIL, a certain android sneezed, making him look around. "I wonder what brought that on" Cell mused, before getting back to his own training.

DOJO

"The girls were now watching, as Naruto was on the mats, along with a single kage bushin. "Now, the second lesson, is centered on taijutsu" Naruto said. "Each of your taijutsu styles uses a mix of hard and soft fighting" Naruto said, as he blocked a roundhouse kick from the bushin, before throwing his own palm strike, only for it to be deflected by an uppercut. "Hard fighting is pretty much meeting force with force, while soft fighting is used to deflect force with minimal effort" he said, as the girls nodded. For the next half hour, the three were mesmerized, as they watched Naruto and his bushin engaged in a deadly dance of punches, kicks, palm strikes, chops, blocks, throws, and locks. Once the demonstration was over, Naruto dismissed his bushin, and looked at the girls. "Well ladies, what did you think" Naruto asked, as all three had star struck eyes.

""

""

""

""

""

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE" all three shouted in unison, before tackling him. "I believe that was part of the artistic part of martial arts" Pan said, before doing some katas/patterns she learned from Hercules. "Indeed Pan-chan" Naruto said, as he got up. "I'll be going into more advanced techniques for your training soon" Naruto said. "Well, I think it's time to rest for the day" Naruto said, resealing the mats and desks, while the girls shared an unseen smirk, and left the room.

TIMESKIP

Naruto had just walked into a special room that he designed, as the hot springs room, when he felt a sudden feeling of being set up. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be set up" he thought, getting no response from those within his mindscape. A sudden presence behind him, quickly covered his eyes, as something round and soft pressed against his back.

"Naru-kun, we've been so lonely" the voice said, whispering sensually into his ear, before feeling himself being pushed forward until…

"SSSPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!"

Resurfacing, Naruto was a deep hue of pink and red, when he saw Marron, Pan, and Bulla smiling at him. Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates, while his jaw looked to have unhinged from its socket. (Think Davis/Daisuke when he first saw Angemon in Digimon 02 for an idea of Naruto's reaction.) Poor Naruto couldn't fight the massive nosebleed that came, seeing all three girls in nothing but swimsuits that showed their curvaceous and womanly figures. "Time for some r & r Naruto" Pan said, as she began to massage his shoulders, while Marron massaged his neck, leaving Bulla to massage his back, with the trio purposely sandwiching him from all sides with their chests. In turn, Naruto gave them full body massages. Unknown to the four, a hidden camera was recording the whole scene.

CAPSULE CORP

Gathered in the living room of Capsule corps, were the Briefs, Sons, Krillin and 18. They were watching the scene with slack jaws, before 18, Bulma, chi-Chi, and Videl roared with laughter, when Naruto was triple teamed by the girls. "OH HAHA, LOOK AT HAHAHA HOW RIPE HAHAHAHA NARUTO'S FACE IS BWA HAHAHA" Bulma and Videl managed through wheezes! "O-O-OH BWAHAHA, THIS IS PRICELESS HAHAHAHA" Chi-Chi said, with tears falling from her eyes! "I HAHAHAHA THINK HAHAHAHAHA OUR GIRLS ARE GROWING UP AREN'T THEY HAHAHAHAHAHA" 18 got out, rolling on the floor, clutching her sides!

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!

Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin promptly fainted at the site.

KAME HOUSE

Master Roshi was enjoying the beach, when he felt his MM senses were in overdrive. (Master Manhood Senses.) "If I'm not mistaken, I'd wager somebody I know just entered the life of manhood, and considering most of the guys I know are spoken for, I'm betting my island, Naruto just got in with the girls" Roshi mused, while Oolong was using Turtle as a surfboard. "Ehehehe, that kid's a real jewel to have, and he's even taught this old dog several new tricks" Roshi thought.

KONOHA

A certain super pervert was peeking in on the women in the hot springs, when he felt his pervy senses go haywire. "Not realizing he was about to blow his cover, Jiraiya grinned pervertedly. "OH KAMI, THANK YOU FOR MY PERVERTED SENSES HAVE SPOKEN: SOMEONE JUST SCORED MAJOR POINTS, AND IS PLAYING THE MATING DANCE" he proclaimed to the high heavens.

"AHEM!"

A sudden bone-chilling, mind-numbing, hair-raising, heart-stopping sensation fell over the idiotic pervert, making him slowly turn to meet the gazes of several angry females, including Tsunade, and a few other kunoichi. It was Tsunade that gotten his attention, and had a truly malicious smile on her face, as she cracked her knuckles Jiraiya was now profusely sweating, and looked all around, to find more women had cut him off from escaping in any direction. Gulping nervously, Jiraiya let out a whimper of what was to come, before a silent plea/prayer to Kami was uttered.

"MOMMY" Jiraiya eeped silently, only for Tsunade to smile even wider.

HOT SPRINGS ROOM

Naruto was now massaging Bulla's back, while she let out a moan of pleasure. "Mmmhmm, that feels so great foxy" Bulla said, as Naruto blushed at the nickname. "Glad to know you and the girls enjoyed it" Naruto said. "So, have you figured out what you're going to do about your father" Bulla asked, as Pan and Marron looked at him as well? "Well, I figured I'd handle Konoha, since it's my fight, but I think my summons would like to see some of the progress I've made, and I think you three would be excellent partners" Naruto answered. "I should also mention, I can do the ritual I did with Marron-chan, and turn you both into half-Saiyan/Hanyou with the added bonus of the Uzumaki and Senju healing and regeneration, making you heal and gain the added boosts from both the Saiyan and hanyou blood" Naruto said, looking at Pan and Bulla. Both girls looked at each other, and nodded in unison. "We accept your offer" both girls said, as Naruto gave a nod. "I'm hoping they won't strike for a few days, so you three can get used to your new body frames" Naruto said.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Minato Namikaze was looking over the village, when he felt a familiar presence. "Gaki, I just talked with the toads loyal to our cause, and we're set to strike in a few days" the voice of Jiraiya said. "Good, because, I won't rest until my son is here, and to ensure my complete victory, Danzo and his ROOT anbu will be assisting" Minato said with a deranged tone. Jiraiya nearly lost all composure when he heard that. "Is he insane, its bad enough Orochimaru's joining, and I know he's going to pull the Edo Tensei out, but to have an entire organization" Jiraiya thought, before thinking of how he was possibly the cause of most of the problem, but he immediately dismissed the thought, thinking nothing of it. If they had paid better attention, they would have noticed a plume of smoke, signaling something had dispelled.

OTOGAKURE

In the base of Orochimaru, the infamous sannin was smirking wickedly, as he looked at a new army in front of him. Eight of his experiments now stood in front of him, and his right hand Kabuto. "Ah, my new sound guards, soon we will be partaking in a mission of the utmost importance" Orochimaru said in a tone that sent shivers down the figures in front of him. "Orochimaru-sama, those samples you required are ready" Kabuto said, as he presented several vials of blood to his master. "Excellent Kabuto, now all of you leave, while I make the final preparations" Orochimaru said, as his followers immediately left.

End Chap 4

/

Okay folks, next chapter is the confrontation between Naruto, his three girlfriends, and the remaining Konoha 12, ROOT, and Orochimaru.

I already have the battle pretty much figured out, but I would like your input on what should happen to Minato, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Danzo.

I already have Jiraiya's fate planned, and three more battles:

Pan vs Sakura

Marron vs Ino

Bulla vs Hinata

Tell me how you want Pan, Marron, and Bulla to finish their respective opponent/victim.

Yes, Orochimaru will go for the Edo Tensei in the battle, and let's just say, it will be very interesting to see who is summoned.

Also, do you guys want me to add Paris to the harem when the group comes back from space?

/

To anyone new reading this fic, the world Naruto is from is different from canon, so read the first chapter, before leaving a review.

/

I would like to extend my heartfelt thoughts and prayers to all those affected by Hurricane Florence this past Thursday.

/

Read & Review


End file.
